


Someone to Watch Over Me (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anonymity, Exhaustion, Fucking Machines, JARVIS is an accomplice to kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>为了这个kink命题： “Coulson走进门的时候正好看见Clint被做爱机猛操，于是他眼瞧着这幅活春宫撸了一发。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch Over Me (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone to Watch Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805644) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



 

**求围观**

 

 

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me

Author: Sinope （<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers(2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Masturbation, Anonymity, PWP, JARVIS is an accomplice to kink

 

**Summary** **：**

From a kinkmeme prompt: "Coulson walks in on Clint using a fucking machine and jerks off while watching Clint get thoroughly plowed."

 

**A/N** **：**

A response for [this prompt at the kinkmeme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34377107#t34377107). Pure and shameless smut.

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/805644>

 

授权：

And yes, of course you may translate it -- thank you for the honor! I'm so glad you enjoyed reading it.

 

 

警告：

窥阴癖，暴露癖，做爱机（fucking machine），双方同意的冒险，手淫，匿名，纯工口，JARVIS是同谋

 

摘要：

为了这个kink命题： “Coulson走进门的时候正好看见Clint被做爱机猛操，于是他眼瞧着这幅活春宫撸了一发。”

 

A/N：

回应帖子：

<http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34377107#t34377107>

红果果的工口

 

某鱼注：

fucking machine的中文官方名称是啥我也不知道

实物和使用图例过于黄暴，具体构造如果不明白请自行搜索，小心背后有人=v=

 

 

**===== Someone to Watch Over Me** **求围观 =====**

 

 

“ _抱歉，先生_ ，”Phil正打算去敲Clint的宿舍门，就被JARVIS的声音打断了。“ _Barton_ _先生让我告知他的访客如下事项。首先，门没锁，很欢迎您有空的时候进去看看。第二，Barton_ _先生正在进行一项……本能的活动_ 。”

 

JARVIS顿了顿，就好像在等着回答，于是Phil慢慢点头，“继续。”

 

“ _在这项活动中被围观的潜在可能性对他来讲会非常高兴。因此，您，还有名单上的所有访客，都欢迎移步入内，但是他要求在整个旁观的过程中不可以表明访客的身份。请问这样说您清楚了么？_ ”

 

“是——是的。”Phil奇怪地感到一阵口干舌燥。他原本是来找Barton商量第二天的任务，而不是——也罢。如今他却被邀请来旁观Clint进行一项自己脑补已久却从未敢期待看到的活动。“当然，如果我进去的话，你会告诉他我来过了么？”

 

“ _不会，先生。_ _Barton_ _先生选择全程放弃知晓是否有人，或者有什么人前来围观_ 。”

 

Phil低声用很爷们儿的感叹词赞了一句。这简直就是他的终极梦想，盛宴呈现眼前——而自己唯一需要付出的代价仅仅是假装他在用专业的态度审视Clint。这根本不是什么艰难的选择，所以他迈步向前，扭开把手，随着咔哒一声轻响，门打开了。

 

Phil有点点担心Clint敏锐的听觉会辨认出自己的脚步，但从卧室传来的机器嗡鸣让他七上八下的心定了下来。那听上去比一般的振动器动静大些，稳健快速的节奏，每一下都伴着细微回荡的扑哧声，还有嘶—哈，嘶—哈的啜泣跟随，外加几不可闻，犹如哽在嗓子里的呻吟点缀其间。

 

血液似乎瞬间聚集到胯下，Phil意识到自己究竟听见了什么：一台做爱机正在开垦Clint。脑补的画面令他头晕目眩，不受控制地硬了起来，几乎要倒抽一口气。

 

蹑手蹑脚地蹿过去，他来到敞开的卧室门外，停下脚步，目之所见引起一连串诅咒和内心的乞求，搅得Phil脑子犯晕。Clint浑身赤裸地跪趴在床上，背对门口，手臂上全是汗，肌肉纠结鼓胀，好像在竭力压制忍耐，让自己保持静止不动。上帝才知道在Phil进来之前他已经这样待了多久。一个很简单的眼罩遮住了他的视线，还有——最令人瞩目的，最淫荡最下流最让Phil扯不开视线的是——一个很大的金属盒子架在床脚，机械臂顶端固定着一支假阳具，正持续不断地在Clint屁股里进进出出。每一次抽回，都几乎完全离开特工的身子，直到他那被充分扩展的粉色入口紧紧吸咬住顶端；每一次推入，都完全隐没在特工股间，并且自Clint口中挤压出充满愉悦的低吟。

 

Phil的理智彻底当机，他不知道自己的裤子是什么时候解开的，更不知道自己的手是什么时候紧紧抓住了勃起的老二。

 

事实上并没有束缚装置让Clint待在原地，但他依旧双腿大大分开，将那形状美好的屁股一寸不落地展现给任何走进门的访客。Phil能看到特工的阴囊随着机器的戳刺前后摇晃，可他只能想象Clint现在到底有多硬，阴茎带着前液高高昂起，顶着他的小腹。

 

他暗暗寻思，究竟有多少人看过这个。Stark会不会为了满足自己，偶尔来看Clint这样全然投入的放纵？Rogers队长会不会一开始尴尬地扭过脸，可下一秒就被好奇心打败，偷偷摸摸一边看一边隔着紧身裤揉搓自己？Natasha会不会也来过，因为眼前的景色而忍不住，想象那粗厚的假阳具是戴在自己身上，而非固定在机械臂顶端？

 

Clint应该会考虑过这些可能性。他应该 _此时此刻_ 就在想着这些，而且，操，只是这种想法就已经妙不可言——Clint如同得到满足的荡妇般展示自己，不在乎任何人前来围观他被一架机器肏到升天。

 

Phil攥着自己阴茎的手在前液的润滑下动作加快了，他试着保持呼吸不要大口喘气。Clint纳入假阳具的姿势那么诱人，屁股高高翘起，迎接每一波戳刺，就好像他对此渴望已久似的。那假阳具足够长，但没有特别粗，要是Phil走上前去代替机器的位置，经过开拓的入口刚好可以紧紧环住他的老二。 _上帝啊_ ，Phil小声呜咽，强迫自己用长而稳定的节奏撸动，生生将意识从脑补画面中抽离。他能想象出已然被开拓得松软火热的甬道将自己完整包容，而他也用尽全力恣意冲刺，让Clint的身体在每一个动作中兴奋得颤栗。

 

Phil已经很接近了，马上就要到极限；他在手中向前挺身，忍不住发抖，Clint则根本没有去摸自己的下身，探员几乎能听见他在愉悦和欲望中备受煎熬的哀叹。脑中一根弦猛地拨动，Phil明白了Clint正处于纯粹的屈从状态，全部心神都只为了让自己在不知名的观众面前表现 _完美_ ，让他们看着他，尽可能长时间地用他的表演得到满足。Phil五指紧握，企图忍住高潮，但他根本阻止不了自己在脑中描绘出种种细节：深深埋入Clint的体内，爱抚Clint的阴茎，在他耳边呢喃他做得多么棒，他表现得多么完美，他是多么应该得到释放，现在就射出来，为了Phil——

 

脑补中的Clint服从了，伴着无助的呻吟愉悦的低吼缩紧包裹Phil的甬道，浓厚的热液喷薄而出，射在Phil手里，两人一起越过巅峰。于是他一下又一下撸动，挤出每一滴，任凭自己沉溺于官能的波涛，不去想西装已经彻底毁得一团糟。探员用尽全部意志咬到嘴唇几乎出血，才咽下了差点冲出口的叹息，或者，更要命的是，某人的名字。

 

当Phil重新冷静下来，Clint依旧没有认输地去碰自己，不过他整个身子都在打颤，而Phil知道这要不了多久了。一半的他绝望地想要看到听到Clint高潮，可他也明白在那之后机器就会被关掉，Clint就可能听见他，而那将彻底破坏他们之间默认的奇怪约定。

 

就在探员即将转身的瞬间，Clint粗重的呼吸转为柔软的喃喃乱语，差不多可以算作哀求了。Phil没法听清每个字，只是那腔调——呜咽，支离破碎，渴望，让Phil知道自己这辈子都不可能忘记。紧接着，从叨叨不断的音节中，他发誓听到了重复很多遍的： _Phil_ _，Phil_ _，Phil_ 。

 

Phil最后一次，目光凝重地看了一眼面前的人，扭过头，夺路而逃。关上Clint的大门，探员踉踉跄跄地迈步，衷心感激空荡荡的走廊，此刻他心里只能确定一件事。他会回来的。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/05/26

 


End file.
